


Overgrown

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Haircuts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soft boys being soft, boys who overcome fears together should just start dating already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kagami's hair has gotten long enough to affect his performance, but he hates his head being touched. Kuroko may have a solution.





	Overgrown

“You’ve got to do something about your hair,” Hyuuga said as they were getting ready to leave practice. “It’s getting in your eyes. I am not going to lose the Winter Cup because you decided to look like a bad boy!” 

Kagami frowned, hair still wet from the showers and flopped into his eyes. “I can still play just fine.” 

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows. “Cut your hair or I will cut it for you.” 

Kuroko came out of the locker room and stood by Kagami. “What are you talking about, Kagami-kun?” 

“Nothing,” Kagami said quickly. 

“His hair,” Hyuuga said. “It’s getting out of hand.” 

Kuroko looked up at Kagami, cocking his head. “Why don’t you just get a haircut?” 

Kagami turned red. “Maybe I will.” He turned on his heel to leave. “Come on, Kuroko.” 

As they walked home, Kuroko turned to Kagami. “What’s going on? It’s not like you to let something affect your performance.” 

“It’s nothing,” Kagami blustered. 

“It’s obviously something, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko leaned towards him, brushing their shoulders together. “You can talk to me about it.” 

“It’s dumb.” Kagami turned red again. “I don’t want you to think less of me.” 

“I’ve already seen you run away from a puppy,” Kuroko said. “I don’t think you can get much more embarrassing.” 

“Fine,” Kagami said. “I just...I don’t like people touching my head, okay? And I can’t cut my own hair because it’ll look stupid.” 

“How did you get it cut before, then?” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami shrugged. “My dad dragged me kicking and screaming to the barber’s, and then after that, Alex started cutting it for me.” 

“So it’s not everyone you mind touching it, just people you’re not close to?” Kuroko asked. 

“I guess. It wasn’t so bad when Alex did it.” Kagami was still pink, and wouldn’t look at Kuroko. He obviously hated talking about it. 

“Then I’ll cut your hair,” Kuroko said. 

“You--what?--my?--YOU?” Kagami stammered. 

“I’ll do it. I know you better than anyone in the country, so I’ll do it.” 

Kagami frowned. “Do you even know how to cut hair?” 

“I can watch YouTube tutorials. How hard can it really be?” 

“That’s not encouraging, Kuroko!” 

Kuroko offered a small, teasing smile. “Would you rather have Hyuuga-senpai do it? I’m sure he’d be thrilled.” 

Kagami sighed. “Fine. You can come home with me tomorrow and cut my hair.” 

When Kagami got to practice the next day, Hyuuga immediately zeroed in on his unruly locks. 

“I thought I told you to cut your hair!” 

Kagami took a step back. “Don’t worry. Kuroko’s cutting it right after practice.” 

“That is correct,” Kuroko said, appearing from behind Kagami, not exactly startling him but not exactly not. 

“If you don’t show up with it cut tomorrow, I’m coming home with you myself with scissors,” Hyuuga said. “Kuroko, make sure you cut it.” 

“I will,” Kuroko said, nodding decisively. 

Kagami groaned. He didn’t see why he couldn’t just wear a headband or something. Tatsuya had played for years with hair over one eye, and it didn’t seem to affect him. But his captain’s word was law, and, worse yet, he didn’t want Coach to get involved. 

Kuroko followed him home from practice. Part of Kagami was hoping that he would be able to shake his shadow, maybe try a hack job at home regardless of how ridiculous he would look afterward. 

“I’m going to cut your hair now, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said as the door closed behind them. “Let’s go to the bathroom. Bring us a chair?” 

All the times he’d imagined being alone in his bathroom with Kuroko had involved a lot more water, a lot fewer clothes, and a hell of a lot fewer scissors. But he obediently hauled in a chair and sat down, waiting for Kuroko to take the first snip. 

Kuroko laid a hand on his shoulder. “You can relax, Kagami-kun. I’m not going to do anything suddenly.” 

Kagami tried to relax but his shoulders just wouldn’t tense. 

“Will you wet your hair down for me?” 

Kagami nodded. He turned on the faucet and stuck his head under, fumbling for a towel to get the worst of the drips off. He looked back at Kuroko with a flushed face from the heat of the water and from Kuroko’s proximity. 

“That good?” 

“Thank you,” Kuroko said. “Now sit back down. I’m going to comb your hair first." Kuroko reached in his drawer and pulled out a comb--and wasn’t it just like them that Kuroko didn’t know he was in love with him, but knew where everything was in his apartment? 

He tensed up again but once the comb drew through his hair, started to relax. Kuroko’s free hand rested on his shoulder, calming him down. 

“Kagami-kun, I’m going to start cutting your hair now. Is that all right?” 

Kagami grimaced. “Just get it over with.” 

Kuroko took the comb and held it horizontally through his bangs. He frowned slightly as he began to snip. Kagami waited for the discomfort to pool in his gut, but it never happened. As soon as Kuroko moved the scissors slightly away from his face, he laughed softly. 

“What is it?” Kuroko asked. 

“I don’t hate this,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko smiled, small and soft and sweet. “You don’t?” 

Kagami would have shaken his head, were there not two blades snipping away at his hair. “Turns out I trust you.” 

Kuroko outright grinned at that. “Kagami-kun, I could have told you that.” 

“Well...I mean…” Kagami sighed. “Shut up, you’re ruining the moment.”


End file.
